A Love and Another
by coolspy74
Summary: Robot tries to tell JD that he loves her, but he finds Monster having sex with JD Robot and Monster's house. Robot is heartbroken and doesn't tell Monster. But he falls in depression. He thought that his friendship with Monster is over. When he thought there was nothing to do, he finds out he loves Spitfire. What will happen with our duo in love? Cussing, alcohol, drugs, sex.
1. Robot's surprise

One day, Robot woke up happy. Today, he was gonna do it. Robot got up and got some bacon beer from the fridge. He saw his friend.

"Hey Monster." Robot said.

"Hey Robot." Monster said.

"Well Monster, I'm gonna go to the Makin' Bacon." Robot said.

"Ok. See you there." Monster said.

Robot got the blimp and flew to the Makin' Bacon. Once he got there, he saw Monster had already got there. Robot walked to Monster.

"Hey Monster. How did you get here so fast?" Robot asked.

"I walked." Monster said.

"Oh. Yeah. Why the hell did we get a blimp instead of a monopod for each of us?" Robot said.

"I don't know. In retrospect, it was pretty fucking stupid." Monster said.

Nessie came.

"Here's the bacon." Nessie said as she gave them the bacon.

"Hey man. I think I'm gonna tell JD I love her." Robot said.

Monster's smiled turned into a frown.

"Um, you sure about that? I mean what if she doesn't like you?" Monster asked.

"Why would you say that?" Robot asked.

"I'm just saying what if you tell her you love her and she doesn't feel the same way? You're sure to be damned." Monster said.

"Well, since I have a hater, I guess I won't listen to what he has to say." Robot said.

"But Robot-"

"No Monster, don't fuck this up for me. I'm doing no matter what. I know you want to look out for me, but I'm gonna be ok." Robot said taking his bacon and leaving.

Monster was about to follow until Nessie stopped Monster.

"Woah woah woah. You have to pay the bill." Nessie said.

"Oh uh. Hey look a UFO." Monster said.

Nessie didn't turn around.

"Look a bacon place trying to show you up." Monster said.

Nessie still stayed.

"Look dicks." Monster said.

Nessie didn't move.

"Look balls." Monster said.

Nessie didn't move worth shit. Monster stood there for a sec or two until he punched Nessie as hard as he could. He ran out the store. Nessie got up.

"You dine-and-dashing purple motherfucker!" Nessie yelled.

Monster ran to his house, assuming Robot was there. Robot went to the alcohol store. He saw Spitfire.

"Hey Spitfire." Robot said.

"Hey." Spitfire said sadly.

"You shop for bacon alcohol here too?" Robot asked.

"It's the only fucking bacon alcohol store." Spitfire said even more sadly.

"What's wrong Spitfire?" Robot asked.

"It's just that, I bro- Wait, why am I telling you?" Spitfire asked.

"Cause I'm the only one except for JD, Monster, and Ogo who would actually care worth a shit." Robot said.

"Hm. Good point. Okay fine. I'll tell. I broke up with Perry." Spitfire said.

Robot chuckled under his breath.

"You want a faceful of fist?" Spitfire asked.

"No it's not that. But, why Perry? I thought you hated him." Robot said.

"I know. But one night, he owed me 300 hundred dollars and he came over to my house. He opened the door and looked everywhere. Until he found me in the shower, he slipped and fell on me. It was in heat of passion. I didn't really react in the way I would but I... kissed him. He kissed me back, we had sex, and were together. But now it's over." Spitfire said.

"Why are you sad?" Robot asked.

"I regret it." Spitfire said.

"Go back out with him then. Tell him you want to together again." Robot said.

"I'm not desperate." Spitfire said.

"But you regret it." Robot said.

"I'm not desperate." Spitfire said.

"Yeah ok whatever. Where's JD?" Robot said.

"I don't know. Why?" Spitfire said.

"I'm gonna tell her I love her." Robot said.

Spitfire frowned.

"You have to be kidding." Spitfire said.

"I have a chance." Robot said defencesively.

"Sure." Spitfire said.

Robot was a little worried.

"What would you like to purchase?" The clerk asked.

"4 bacon beers, three bacon scotches, one bacon vocka, 5 packs of bacon cigarettes,-"

"You want her don't you?" Spitfire interupted Robot.

"And the biggest fucking bottle of bacon tequila." Robot said.

"With that, I would like some ID." The clerk said.

Robot gave him the ID. The clerk checked and gave back the ID.

"120 dollars." The clerk said.

Robot gave him two hundreds.

"Would you like change?" The clerk asked.

"Yes." Robot said.

The clerk gave him his change.

"Could I interest you in-"

"No." Robot interupted

Robot reached for his alcohol and drugs until the clerk pulled it away.

"Or some taco flavored bacon cig-"

"No." Robot interupted, reaching for his alcohol and drugs. The clerk pulled it away.

"Or our finest-"

"Stop trying to upsell me and give me my damn drugs and give me my damn alcohol!" Robot yelled.

"Wow. This got fun." Spitfire said to herself.

"Not until you buy some more." The clerk said.

"No!" Robot yelled.

"Then you don't get your alcohol, drugs, or your money back!" The clerk yelled.

Robot grabbed one of his bacon scotches and bashed The clerk upside his head with it. The clerk bleed and yelled in pain.

"You owe me 20 dollars bitch! Let's dip Spitfire." Robot said.

"You know at first that was really boring but now it's freaking fun. Like damn! What a change." Spitfire said while she and Robot were running.

Monster sat on his chair.

"I wonder when Robot'll get home." Monster said.

Monster had an idea. A idea that needed time. And that's what he had. He picked up his phone and dialed 392-5507.

"Hey. Come over my house. I have something to show you." Monster said.

Monster waited until a person rung the door bell. He opened the door.

Robot ran to his house. He was about to open the door when Ogo came from behind him.

"Hi. What ya you doing friendo?" Ogo asked.

"Ogo, go the hell away." Robot said.

"But friendo-"

"Go away or I will kick you ass." Robot said.

"Sure." Ogo said.

Ogo winked at him. Robot grabbed Ogo and threw him downstairs. Ogo screamed while he hit the stairs. Robot opened the door. He saw Monster fuck JD like an animal. He closed the door and went into a airduct near their door. Robot started drinking his scotch.

"No. That isn't happening." Robot said to him self.

Robot looked again and saw Monster's dick got inside of JD's pussy. Robot ran to the airducts again and he kept drinking his scotch. Everytime he heard Monster bang JD and sounds of them moaning, he cried softly. When JD left, Robot waited 3 minutes until he went inside of his house.

"Hey Monster." Robot said.

"Robot!" Monster said running to the bathroom before Robot could see him naked.

"What are you doing Monster?" Robot asked.

"I'm just taking a shit." Monster lied.

Robot could believe his own friend, his best friend, Monster, would lie to him. Robot went to his couch and watched TV.


	2. Monster's Regret

Ever since Monster had sex with JD, he's felt regretful. He knew Robot loved her, but so did he. He knew Robot was going to ask her, but he beat him to it. He felt so guilty. Robot was out of the house. Then, someone knocked on the door. Monster opened the door.

"JD?" Moster asked?

"Yes monster. Did you like the sex we had?" JD said slutry.

"We have to talk about that." Monster said.

JD sat on Monster's floor.

"In which way?" JD asked sultry.

"JD, I'm serious. We had sex last thursday, and I've been feeling guilty." Monster said.

"Why?" JD asked.

"Robot's been wanting to fuck you ever since he saw you, but I love you too. I guess it had to come down to me or Robot fucking you. But since I fucked you, I feel great and horrible. I had sex with you..."

Monster reached for JD's boobs but he stopped his hand.

"But I betrayed Robot." Monster said.

"I love Robot as a friend. You actually went to me first and told me you love me." JD said.

"That's the point. Robot was going to. But my urges made me get to you first." Monster said.

"I'm sure he'll find a different love." JD said.

"He doesn't know that we fucked." Monster said.

"That's a prob then." JD said.

"We have to do something." Monster said.

"Ok. I know what. I'll have sex with Robot and then I tell him he could do better than me. That way, he'll get some sex, and find a different love." JD said.

"Jd, that idea makes as much sense of my dick being short." Monster said.

"You got that right." JD said licking her lips.

"JD, not only you'd be cheating on me, but you'd still break Robot's heart." Monster said.

JD smacked her lips.

"JD?" Monster asked.

"Huh?" JD said snapping out of her trance.

"Did you hear what I said?" Monster asked.

JD flapped her ears.

"Oh no. I know that look. JD really? Doing this isn't gonna help Robot at a-"

After 30 minutes of hard sex, Monster and JD put there clothes on.

"Ok now we can think." Monster said.

JD flapped her ears again.

"JD. We need to help Ro-"

After another 30 min. of sex, Monster and JD put their clothes back on.

"Ok JD. Now we can really focus. Now we c-"

They had another 30 min of sex.

"Ok that's enough! We need t-"

They had an hour of sex. Monster and JD were tired as hell.

"Ok. JD. Do you have and Idea?" Monster said.

"No." JD said.

"Well we need to find a way to make Robot happy. Let's think about this.

"Well, since Monster had sex with JD, I guess my life is over." Robot said.

Robot went to the bacon alcohol store.

"Oh look who's here. Robot and Spitfire." The clerk said.

"Spitfire?" Robot asked.

"Yea I'm right here." Spitfire said.

"Oh well hey." Robot said sadly.

"What's wrong? JD dumped you?" Spitfire asked.

"Close. She was having sex." Robot said.

"With you? Did she reject your little-"

"Ok first of all, it's not short and second she didn't have sex with me." Robot said.

"Then who?" Spitfire asked.

"With Monster." Robot said.

"Damn!" Spitfire said.

"Don't tell Monster or JD." Robot said.

"Ok," Spitfire said, "I feel your pain."

"What do you want?" The clerk asked.

"10 bacon beers and 1 pack of bacon cigarettes." Robot said.

"That'll be 101 dollars." The clerk said.

Robot paid exact change. Robot reached for his alcohol but the clerk pulled it away.

"Would you like-"

"Don't make me cross that road again." Robot interupted the clerk.

The clerk gave him his alcohol. Robot and Spitfire left.

"You gonna get over JD?" Spitfire asked.

Robot started sobbing. Spitfire felt bad for him.

"Hey. How about you come to my house? And hang out." Spitfire said.

"Ok. sure." Robot said.


	3. A Visit to Spitfire

Robot followed Spitfire to her house. Once they got in, Robot was curious.

"So what are we gonna do?" Robot asked.

"You can watch TV. I'm going to the shower." Spitfire said walking away.

Robot picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He clicked 138 on the remote.

"I can't believe you! You're my friend and you fucked my girl!" The person said.

Robot clicked 70 on the remote.

"I'm sorry! Don't use that!" The second person said.

Robot clicked 302 on the remote.

He saw Monster fuck JD like an animal. He closed the door and went into a airduct near their door. Robot started to drink his scotch.

"No. This isn't happening." Robot said to him self.

Robot looked again and saw Monster's dick got inside of JD's pussy.

Robot checked the guide and looked at the channel info. He read it.

"'This channel has been brought to you for the enjoyment on shows that shows nothing but Robot and Monster. This as been a channel shown for about 5 years. This channel is brought to you by the foundation that is given to Ogo, owner of Ogo's cartoons Inc., and he would give thanks to all the viewers who funded him. Though only it was a few dozen or so, he was funded 50 grand for this show to keep running. He's had-' Damn you Ogo!" Robot said.

"What was that?" Spitfire asked.

"I'm damned that Ogo's been filming me and putting me and Monster on a show. Who would do that?" Robot said.

Robot looked to the front of the screen of the show. He turned back and turned off the TV.

Robot went to Spitfire's shower and saw that Spitfire was still in there. Robot slowly pulled out his metal dick.

"Hey Spitfire, Do you think that I can get over JD?" Robot asked.

"Yeah. I know you love her, but you can find someone that loves you." Spitfire said.

"That what I wanted to hear." Robot said as he opened the shower curtains.

"Robot!" Spitfire said.

Robot kissed Spitfire. After a while, Spitfire didn't fight the tongue. Robot pulled away.

"Robot?" Spitfire asked.

"This isn't me. I just can't Even if JD fucked my best friend." Robot said.

"Robot. It is you. We both repressed our feelings. At first I thought that I'd rather die than to love you. But now, I think I do love you." Spitfire said.

"Really?" Robot asked.

"Come fuck me." Spitfire said.

Robot took viagra from his pocket. Robot ran to Spitfire and fucked her. Robot showed Spitfire his dick.

"Woah. Can't believe JD didn't get you first." Spitfire said.

"May I?" Robot asked.

"I let you get on me, didn't I?" Spitfire asked back.

Robot shoved his dick into Spitfire's pussy.

"Does this please you?" Robot asked.

"Hell yeah! Don't stop baby." Spitfire said.

Robot jammed his dick in Spitfire's pussy and kept going. When his balls reached Spitfire's pussy he kissed her.

"I think I.. No. I know. I know that I love you Spitfire." Robot said.

"I love you too." Spitfire said.

After an hour of sex, Robot carried Spitfire to her bed and cuddled with her.

"What now?" Robot asked.

"I guess we be together." Spitfire said.

"Yea. I guess." Robot said.

"What about Monster and JD?" Spitfire asked.

"They can love each other and I can love you." Robot said


End file.
